Star-Spangled Comics Vol 1 118
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Big Eater * Okavi * Fleet Moccasin * Storm Cloud * Olika Other Characters: * Professor Alfreds Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer11_1 = | Penciler11_1 = Curt Swan | Inker11_1 = John Fischetti | StoryTitle11 = Manhunters Around the World: "The Sky Sleuths" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Fred Lane Supporting Characters: * Mechanic Bart Wiley Antagonists: * "Skagway Angel" Other Characters: * Mr. Gordon * Pilot Ted Drake * Pilot Lou Hansen * Pilot Joe Tisdale * Mr. Brown Locations: * * Garvey Airfield Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer12_1 = | Penciler12_1 = | Inker12_1 = | StoryTitle12 = Captain Compass: "The Captain of a Ferry" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bricker Sands * Frankie the Squid * "Smiles" Bailey Other Characters: * ** Miss. Warren ** Broderick ** Jayson Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * Ola Ruth | Editor1_1 = Jack Schiff | Writer21_1 = | Penciler21_1 = Jim Mooney | Inker21_1 = Jim Mooney | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = | StoryTitle21 = Robin: "Operation Robin" | Synopsis21 = Dick Grayson receives messages threatening to reveal his alter ego that are part of a plan to discover Robin’s identity by process of elimination. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Mr. Angle * Bosler Other Characters: * 500 Robin Suspects ** Matt Brewer ** Homer Bell ** Bill Bumble ** Bob Firestone ** Bob Watt ** Bruce Lawse ** Dick Small ** Eric Thomas ** Frank Calgano ** Frank Lewis ** Fred Schier ** Gary Pabst ** Henry Smith ** Howie Kay ** Jack Strait ** Jim Mooney ** Jimmy Nelson ** Jimmy Wills ** Joe Donovan ** Joe Forly ** John Carin ** Oswald Earp ** Perry Blake ** Rob Hans ** Sam Shinet ** Sam Sinclair ** Sam Snack ** Sum Watts ** Stan James ** Tipo Tommy ** Willie Ferris ** Willy Wally ** Abe S. ** Bill B. ** Bo B. ** Dorian I. ** Frank S. ** Henry H. ** Herry J. ** Howard K. ** Joe B. ** Kenny V. ** Kerry K. ** Kiko K. ** Oriem B. ** Paul A. ** Paul P. ** Robert R. ** Sandy S. ** Snooky B. ** Tom T. ** Walt W. ** George ** Jain ** Nathan ** Mickey ** Samuel ** Billings ** Johnson ** Kaston * Mr. Benson * "Mother" Waldo * Raymond Bell * Napoleon Bonaparte Locations: * ** ** *** ** ** Silversmith at Lancy and Elm ** Benson's Newsstand ** Mother Waldo Medium ** 1530 Simmons Ave ** 1534 Simmons Ave ** Miss Porter's Dancing Academy Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Published by National Comics Publications, Inc. | Trivia = Jim Mooney put his own name on the chalkboard full of names of potential Robins. | Recommended = | Links = }}